memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Colt
"Such Sweet Sorrow" appearance According to the end credits she appeared in the episode played by Nicole Dickinson, has anyone spotted her?--Tuskin38 (talk) 03:17, April 12, 2019 (UTC) :Judging by the headshot on Dickinson's IMDB page, the new Colt is the lieutenant at navigation on the Enterprise bridge. David cgc (talk) 00:12, April 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Nope that is Lt. Amin. A totally different character—Jkirk8907 02:34, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Merge So I think this woman might Nicole Dickinson and be a revised version of J.M. Colt as in , she is the only Enterprise crewmember who speaks besides Pike, Spock, Nicola, Amin and Una.--Jkirk8907 (talk) 06:43, April 19, 2019 (UTC) :Michelle Paradise confirmed that Alien is Yeoman Colt in this Trek Core Interview--Tuskin38 (talk) 19:34, April 19, 2019 (UTC) ::Looks like she had some weird adventure in the meantime. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 01:52, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :::I think the alien should be considered a separate character from the human Colt and thus have a separate page. A human and an alien obviously can't be the same character. :::That's assuming that Michelle Paradise is right. She sounds unsure in the interview - "I believe that was her", "would have been Colt". --NetSpiker (talk) 02:30, April 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Technically, we don't even know if it's an alien. Could be some kind of weird genetic mutation or something. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 04:52, April 20, 2019 (UTC) ::::Then again, it wouldn't be too different from how the Klingons look in TOS and TAS compared to how they've looked since TMP.Alkonium (talk) 20:40, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :Obviously it's hard to tell through the makeup, but the hair and the face shape seem to match the actress--Tuskin38 (talk) 02:42, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :::::I missed this convo. At this point, knowing what we know, I think the pages should be merged, as I attempted to do a minute ago before seeing the discussion, but maybe it's best to wait and see if there's any confirmation that Paradise didn't make a mistake in that interview.--Tim Thomason (talk) 22:55, April 23, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Dammit Tim! Anyway, I think the best answer is to just say there are two persons named Colt on the Enterprise. One a human one not. There is no direct connection between the two so why force the issue? ::::::Also that kind of goes agaist the fact that the Talosians wanted an Adam and Eve... two Humans. If Colt wasn't Human then that kind of defeats their intentions, the whole: "They'll need a pair of humans too." and "It's wrong to create a whole race of humans to live as slaves." --Alan (talk) 02:46, April 24, 2019 (UTC) : Saw that some created a second Colt page. Feel like it's a fair compromise.--Jkirk8907 (talk) 04:12, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :: Agreed. SketchFan98 (talk) 04:30, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Not trying to make waves, but if they are meant to be the same character, then I echo JagoAndLitefoot's comments, and would simply have one Yeoman Colt (species human, per , which is still as yet the only episode to mention it), with a note that her drastic change of appearance has not yet been addressed onscreen. In Starfleet, and on the Enterprise no less, a whole host of profoundly weird stuff happening to one's physiology is a known occupational hazard. For just two of many Trek-universe precedents, look at what happened to Lyndsay Ballard in or the NX-01 folks with that mutagenic virus in ! I'm sure many initially assumed Airiam was an alien or android too, going by her outward appearance, but she was just a human with an interesting story to tell about how she came to look as she did. (Or rather not tell, until it was written.) Of course, if it turns out they are meant not to be the same character, then cue Emily Litella. --Side Rat (talk) 22:56, April 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Or, for that matter, maybe she had a run in with the Abronath, for all we know. And got repaired later. --LauraCC (talk) 16:28, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Or she married the other Yeoman Colt's brother... Boom! So yeah, this could go on and on. Production screwed up, we need to stop acting like we should be expecting an explanation for everything. What we have works. (Should be) The End. --Alan (talk) 16:31, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Yeoman when or how was she addressed as Yeoman?--Alan (talk) 11:25, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :In the credits. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 12:05, April 24, 2019 (UTC)